Futa-male
by Sakuranaru1
Summary: Narusaku


Naruto se sentó en la cama de su apartamento vestido con nada más que sus calzoncillos y su nuevo hitai-ate, brincando emocionado mientras se daba golpecitos rítmicos en las rodillas mientras miraba ocasionalmente hacia la puerta del baño donde Sakura se estaba preparando. Él se sorprendió cuando ella vino a él después de las asignaciones del equipo, en el que se encontró en un equipo con ella y Hinata con un jonin llamado Kurenai para una mision, ofreciéndole darle su primera vez y tomar la suya. Después de que su conmoción se había desvanecido, casi había aprovechado la oportunidad

Cuando apareció, Sakura había estado esperando en la puerta principal nerviosamente, iluminándose al verlo. Después de llegar a su habitación rápidamente, se acercaron y Sakura le dijo que se desnudara ante sus boxeadores y la esperara mientras se preparaba.

Entonces, ahora estaba aquí, esperando nerviosamente que su sueño se hiciera realidad y tuviera relaciones sexuales con Sakura-chan. Y si era un sueño, esperaba que no se despertara antes de acostarse con ella.

Su cabeza repentinamente salio en la puerta cuando se abrió, y salió caminando Sakura-chan, vestida con nada más que una bata de baño bastante delgada que apenas ocultaba, lo que era en la opinión de Naruto, un gran cuerpo. Si bien no era tetona como Hinata, tenía las piernas bien formadas y un gran culo, que Naruto esperaba poder atrapar antes de que la noche terminara.

"¿Estás listo Naruto?" Sakura preguntó, y Naruto casi se rompió el cuello asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía y decía "¡Por supuesto Sakura-chan! ¿Lo estás?"

"Sí ... ¿pero puedo pedirte primero un favor?" Pregunto Sakura, y Naruto respondió "Sí, Sakura-chan, ¡puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa!"

"Bueno ... ¿puedo atarte antes de hacer esto? Siempre he tenido un poco de fetiche para que la pareja esté atada y esperaba ..." Sakura se detuvo, pero después de solo un segundo de vacilación Naruto dijo "¡Puedes atarme si quieres a Sakura-chan!"

"¡Estupendo!" Sakura dijo, y Naruto se movió con entusiasmo por la cama, su cabeza estaba sobre las almohadas en la parte superior y extendió sus brazos y piernas para que Sakura pudiera atarlo, contenta de que su estudio de todo ese material adulto fuera bueno para algo además de su Oiroke. Jutsu.

Sonriéndole, Sakura tiró cuatro largas tiras de seda roja. Atando un extremo a su muñeca derecha, ella ató el otro al poste derecho de la cama. Bajando la cama, ató una tira alrededor de su tobillo derecho antes de atar el otro extremo al poste de la derecha de la cama. Haciendo lo mismo con su tobillo y muñeca izquierdos, Sakura asintió y preguntó "¿Puedes soltarte fácilmente Naruto ?"

Probando sus brazos y piernas, Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió: "No, estoy atado muy bien, Sakura-chan".

"Bueno." Sakura dijo, y Naruto sintió una punzada de nerviosismo ante la insinuación de malicia en la sonrisa de la roseta. Sin embargo, se sacudió cuando vio que Sakura se volvía hacia sus boxers y presionaba su erección.

Oh sai tenia razon tienes pene pequeño

Oye! ¡No es pequeño!" Replicó Naruto, y Sakura lo miró mientras decía "Oh, sí, es Naruto, y solo para demostrarlo, déjame mostrarte cómo se supone que debe ser un verdadero pene".

Atado a la cama, Naruto solo podía ver como Sakura se abría y se quitaba su bata, revelándose a él, en particular al gallo, midiendo ocho pulgadas de aspecto suave, colgando ante una serie de testículos.

"¿¡Eres un chico !?" Preguntó Naruto en estado de shock, y Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo "¡No idiota, no soy un tipo! ¡Soy un futanari!"

"Oh ..." dijo Naruto, y sonriéndole Sakura dijo: "Ahora, tomemos algunas fotos de esa pequeña cosa que llamas una verga para que pueda mostrarle a todos lo pequeño que la tienes ".

No Sakura-chan!" Gritó Naruto, pero ella lo ignoró, Naruto comenzó a luchar inútilmente contra sus ataduras mientras la cámara hacía clic repetidamente, la ranura en la parte inferior de la cámara expulsaba imágenes de él y su pene con cada clic, que desde entonces se había suavizado hasta un tamaño aún más pequeño

Después de tomar varias fotos de él, ocasionalmente moviéndose alrededor de la cama para obtener un ángulo diferente de Naruto y su polla, Sakura sonrió, una idea viniendo a ella, su propia polla ahora dura y palpitando por la excitación debido a al cuerpo indefenso de Naruto.

Lamiendo sus labios, Sakura miró a Naruto, particularmente a su boca mientras le preguntaba "Entonces, Naruto, ¿realmente no quieres que le muestre estas fotos a nadie?"

"¡No!" Gritó Naruto, y Sakura continuó. "¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo te pida para que no muestre estas fotos a nadie?"

"¡Si cualquier cosa!" Naruto lloró desesperadamente, y Sakura recogió las fotos del suelo, hojeándolas apreciativamente mientras decía "Bueno, solo hay una cosa que realmente quiero que hagas por mí: chúpame la polla".

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Naruto, y Sakura respondió "Bueno, voy a desatarte, y vas a ponerte de rodillas ante mí y chuparme la polla hasta que me corra. Entonces vas a tragar mi semen y dices que eres un pequeño tragón Mariquita que vive para beber semen, especialmente el mío ".

Naruto tragó saliva, mirando la erección intimidantemente grande que se erguía con orgullo debajo de un parche de vello púbico rosa cuidadosamente recortado, y le preguntó "¿Y si no lo hago?"

"Bueno, mostraré estas fotos a todos, y luego sabrán qué polla tan pequeña tienes". Sakura respondió mientras entraba al baño de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras lo hacía.

Saco un pergamino y sello las fotos en el y desaparecio así no intentas nada. ,y si lo haces, le mostraré esas imágenes a todos. Y piensa detenidamente antes de responder eso ".

Mirando a Sakura por varios segundos, Naruto finalmente suspiró derrotado cuando dijo "OK, lo haré".

"Pensé que verías las cosas a mi manera, Naruto". Sakura dijo, moviéndose a la cama. Desatando sus muñecas y tobillos, Sakura hizo un gesto desde Naruto a su miembro aún erecto. Naruto tragó saliva de nuevo, mirando a la peli rosado con la esperanza de cambiar de idea, pero ella simplemente hizo un gesto entre Naruto y su polla, una mirada expectante en su rostro.

Suspirando, Naruto se movió hacia el borde de la cama, dejando que sus piernas colgaran por un momento antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse de rodillas. Puso sus manos en las rodilla a Sakura, y se encontró cara a cara con la cabeza roja de la polla de Sakura. Tragando, se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca temblorosamente, preparándose mentalmente para ello.

Tomando la invitación, Sakura agarró el cabello de Naruto, metió la cabeza de su pene en su boca, y comenzó a empujar cuando instintivamente cerró sus labios alrededor de él. Al principio solo empujando un par de pulgadas hacia adentro y hacia afuera, después de encontrar un ritmo cada empuje sucesivo la vio empujar más y más de su miembro en su boca. Naruto lo amordazó a medida que más de eso entraba en su boca y garganta, hasta que cada empuje la enterró su nariz en su pubis y sus bolas golpearon su barbilla.

Después de unos segundos de empuje, se detuvo, miró a Naruto y dijo "Mientras te diviertas es divertido, vas a tener que empezar a chuparlo si no quieres que les muestre esas fotos a todos".

Abriendo los ojos y volviendo a mirarla, Naruto comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, tomando todo lo que pudo cada vez que su cabeza avanzaba. Soltando su cabello, Sakura gimió apreciativamente cuando comenzó a acariciar su cabeza cariñosamente.

"Mmmmm, es correcto, chúpalo como la perra pequeña que eres". Sakura murmuró, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la boca de la rubia alrededor de su eje. Naruto por su parte cerró sus propios ojos otra vez y siguió moviendo su boca arriba y abajo por la polla de su enamorada, usando la información de que era Sakura-chan quien lo mantenía activo que era su amor de niñez a quien estaba haciendo eso logrando crispar su propia polla.

"Vamos, chupa más y usa tu lengua más, Naruto-chan". Sakura ordenó, y en respuesta cada vez que Naruto echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus mejillas se volvían cóncavas por la fuerza de su succión, y cada vez que retiraba la cabeza él hacía girar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro.

"Buen chico, así es, Naruto-chan. Solo así". Sakura lo felicitó, sus dedos Enterrandose en el cabello mientras sentía su clímax comenzando a enrollarse en la boca del estómago. Mientras él continuaba dándole placer a su polla, Naruto levantó sus manos y agarró su trasero regordete y firme, moviendo su cabeza más rápido y más lejos mientras agarraba sus nalgas.

"Oh, entrando en eso Naruto-chan? Siempre supe que eras una puta caliente". Sakura ronroneó antes de comenzar a preocuparse por el labio inferior con los dientes. Su clímax estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Solo un poco más.

Con su agarre en su trasero, Naruto logró meterla en su boca hasta la base, su barbilla golpeando sus bolas y su nariz enterrándose en su pubis cada vez que lo hacía. Tenía que terminar con esto lo antes posible, y entonces podría olvidar que sucedió.

Después de unos minutos más, Sakura miró a Naruto mientras gruñía "¿Estás lista para mi semen Naruto-chan? Porque estás a punto de obtener un bocado".

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sakura se agarró a los lados de su cabeza, forzó su cabeza hacia la raíz de su miembro, y llegó con un gemido bajo. Mientras soltaba su semilla en su boca, Naruto comenzó a tragar rápidamente, sin querer ahogarse en su semen.

Después del estallido final de semen, Sakura salió de su boca con un suspiro de satisfacción, y mientras Naruto caía sobre su trasero le preguntó "¿Recuerdas lo que se supone que dices?"

"Soy una pequeña marica que ama beber semen, especialmente la de Sakura-chan". Repitió Naruto, sin mirarla.

Sonriendo, Sakura se inclinó, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro, y dijo: "Buen chico. Ahora que has completado tu parte del trato, déjame completar el mío".

Al entrar al baño de nuevo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella saliera, y cuando lo hizo, estaba completamente vestida, con el rollo de las fotos Lanzándolas hacia Naruto, que todavía estaba sentado, sonrió y dijo: "Eso fue divertido. Debo hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez".

Mientras salía de la habitación, Naruto recogió las imágenes y murmuró: "Me alegro de que Terminara

Era un día desde los eventos con Sakura, y después de quemar la evidencia fotográfica de su pequeño miembro que Sakura había tomado, Naruto se había puesto a trabajar tratando de olvidar que eso había sucedido. Y él estaba haciendo un trabajo malditamente bueno en eso, en su opinión, especialmente después de cepillarse los dientes a conciencia y acabar media botella de enjuague bucal

Suspirando, se deslizó bajo las sábanas, y decidió dormir y tratar de olvidar que sucedió.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando despertó con la sensación de haber sido volteado bruscamente sobre su estómago, alguien sentado sobre su espalda, y haciendo que sus brazos se jalaran detrás de su espalda y se ataran juntos. Tan pronto como el movimiento se detuvo, Naruto finalmente se encontró capaz de observar lo que lo rodeaba, y se dio cuenta de que no solo seguía en su habitación, sino que las luces estaban encendidas.

"Hola Naruto". escuchó la suave voz y el sonido de la risa burlona de Sakura

"¿Qué está pasando ?!" Preguntó Naruto, y Sakura entró en su vista cuando dijo "Bueno, después 'de nuestro encuentro no puedo dejar de pensar en joder ese lindo culito acerco su mano y apreto y masajeo su trasero no sabes como me prendes mi futa no deja de estar duro despues de nuestro encuentro ".

Naruto comenzó a retorcerse y tratando de salir de debajo mientras gemía "Sakura, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Acostada en la espalda de Naruto para que su rostro estuviera junto a su oreja, comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la rubia con suaves besos mientras respondía "no sabes como palpita para estar dentro " de tu delicioso trasero. naruto sintio que algo duro y palpitante estaba encima de su trasero haciendolo sonrojar

Dicho eso, Sakura se levantó de la cama y caminó frente a los ojos de Naruto este Sonrojándose oscuramente

Sakura se metió los pulgares en la cintura de los pantalones y las bragas y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo por esas largas y torneadas piernas. Naruto quería apartar la mirada, pero no pudo mientras miraba cómo las prendas se deslizaban por las piernas de Sakura por segunda vez ese día, y ella se levantó para ponerse de pie, su polla parada orgullosamente y palpitando en anticipación.

"Mira, mira cuánto quiero golpear a ese adorable culo tuyo, Naruto-". Dijo, acariciando suavemente su eje mientras miraba a la rubia. Una sonrisa hambrienta cruzó sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la cama, y con una fuerza desmentida por su fuerza, ella fácilmente lo movió y tiró de él para que se inclinara sobre el borde de la cama, dejando la parte trasera cubierta con tela de Naruto ofrecida a su.

Mirándolo retorcerse ante ella, Sakura apoyó sus manos en su espalda mientras decía: "No te preocupes, Naruto, voy a asegurarme de que estés bien preparado antes de tomar tu virginidad".

Dios mío, mira esto. Naruto tienes un culo delicioso y femenino que parece hecho para ser follado". Sakura dijo, luego le preguntó a Naruto bromeando "¿Estas seguro de que no deberías haber nacido una niña, Naruto?"

Naruto no respondió, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada mientras luchaba contra el impulso de soltar un llanto.

"Oh sí, te gusta la idea. Estás tan feliz de que no puede decir nada". Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahora déjame revisar tu culo antes de empezar a prepararte Naruko-chan". Sakura dijo, y agarrando sus nalgas, las abrió, revelando su ano fruncido hacia ella.

"Guau, esperabas algo como esto, ¿verdad? Porque tu culo se ve inmaculadamente limpio". Sakura dijo con aprobación. Metiendo la mano en el bolso junto a ella en el piso, sacó un tubo de lubricante y extendió un poco en su índice y dedo medio, que comenzó a extender sobre el capullo de rosa de Naruto, recibiendo un grito de asombro de Naruto debido a la crema fría aplicada a su trasero. Después de cubrir su culo con eso, ella empujó sus dedos a través del anillo de músculos y comenzó a moverlos, cubriendo el interior de su ano lo mejor que pudo.

Sacando los dedos de su ano, apretó un poco más de lubricante en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo en su pene, gimiendo ligeramente mientras el placer la recorría mientras se aseguraba de que su eje estuviera adecuadamente cubierto. Una vez que su polla brillaba con el lubricante, ella se apoderó de la base con una mano, agarró su trasero con la otra y movió la cabeza de su polla hasta que descansara contra el agujero fruncido de su compañero y comenzo a mover su futa en su ano enviando a naruto una descarga desconocida moviendo su trasero hacia la ereccion Causando un jadeo en ambos naruto movia su ano en la cabeza del pene de sakura el pene estaba tan caliente contra su capullo se sentia tan bien presiono mas su trasero y su cabeza dentro en su ano arrancandole un gemido sakura empujo dos pulgadas más allá del anillo de músculos, gimiendo cuando Naruto gritó por la intrusión sakura agarro sus caderas jadeando mientras más y más de su pene quedaba engullido por el caliente y aterciopelado paso de la rubia hasta que tocó fondo en él.

Tirando hacia atrás hasta que solo la cabeza estaba dentro, Sakura empujó de vuelta a la rubia con un gemido mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, deslizando su polla dentro y fuera del culo gloriosamente apretado del rubio. Cada empuje de sus caderas causó que sus bolas golpeara contra las de Naruto en un fuerte golpe que resonó en las paredes del apartamento, sus caderas se movían más y más rápido con cada movimiento.

"Mmmm, tan jodidamente caliente y apretada Naruto-chan". murmuró agradecidamente, con los ojos cerrados mientras ella repetidamente tocaba fondo dentro del rubio, agarrándose a su cintura con fuerza. Naruto mordió su edredón cuando el miembro de Sakura invadió su culo, enviando dolor a través de su cuerpo ... hasta que golpeó su próstata, agregando placer con el dolor.

A pesar de sí mismo, Naruto dejó escapar un gemido, y prácticamente pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Sakura cuando dijo "Oh, creo que golpee algo bueno esa vez, ". comenzó a orientar sus embestidas hasta que Naruto dejó escapar otro gemido no deseado, y procedió a apuntar a ese lugar con cada empuje sucesivo. Mientras se asediaba dentro y fuera de él, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez, Sakura sonrió mientras escuchaba el gemido del rubio con cada empuje de sus caderas.

"¿Disfrutas, Naruko-chan?" Preguntó , y con los ojos cerrados, Naruto logró jadear "N-no".

"Oh, no puedes mentirme, Naruko-chan. No cuando estás gimiendo como una perra cachonda mientras te follo el culo. Y sabes lo que les pasa a los mentirosos, Naruto. Les pegan". dijo, levantando una mano y poniéndola sobre su trasero en un fuerte y crujiente golpe, recibiendo un grito de dolor de Naruto. Levantando su mano, lo bajó en otra zurra.

Una y otra vez lo azotaba mientras aún lo empujaba, los aullidos de Naruto se mezclaban con los gemidos mientras abusaba de su próstata con la cabeza de su pene, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y goteaban en la cama. Con un último azote, comenzó a frotar suavemente la carne enrojecida mientras veía cómo su polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera del culo de la rubio.

"Ahora, ¿te estás divirtiendo, Naruto-chan? Y se honesto esta vez". Dijo , y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, Naruto jadeó entre gemidos "Sí, sí".

"Eso pensé, Naruto-chan". ronroneó, disfrutando de la sensación del apretado túnel de Naruto sujetando su polla y escuchando los gemidos de Naruto mientras destrozaba su previamente virgen agujero.

Cuando sakura se estrelló contra él, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente hacia su pene para llevarlo a su próstata.

"Oh, ¿estás disfrutando tanto, Naruto-chan?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, frotando su nalga todavía roja cariñosamente mientras Naruto maulló "Siiiiiíiii".

"¿Apuesto a que no puedes esperar hasta que te llene con mi semilla?" cuestionó, y Naruto respondió "Quiero tu semilla en mí"..

"Escúchate, realmente estás abrazando tu posición como una puta , ¿no?" Sakura preguntó con una sonrisa".

Jadeando, Sakura soltó un gruñido mientras silbaba "Bueno, Naruto-chan, permíteme darte tu primer trago de semen en tu pequeño culito lindo". Con unos pocos empujones más bruscos hacia Naruto, Sakura tocó fondo y vino con un gemido, su polla temblando mientras le disparaba varias cargas profundamente, cubriendo sus intestinos con su gruesa semilla blanca mientras Naruto gemía al sentir su semilla llenándolo.

Suspirando con satisfacción, Sakura sacó su polla aún rígida de Naruto, permitiendo que parte de su semen se filtrara

"Sabes, quiero verte Naruto-chan montar mi polla, demostrar que éres la perra hambrienta de polla que sabemos que eres corto el amarre

Y Sakura se recostaba en la cama, las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras su polla se levantaba orgullosamente de su cabello púbico rosado.

"No necesitas preocuparte por ningún lubricante , estoy bastante segura de que el lubricante en tu trasero te harán bastante hábil para mí". Sakura dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto pararse sobre sus débiles piernas, Naruto se subió en la cama se movió, así que estaba de rodillas con Sakura debajo de él, su espalda sobre su erección.

Colocando sus manos sobre su estómago, Naruto se bajó hasta que la cabeza de su eje estaba contra su agujero fruncido, mirando a Sakura quien le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Devolviéndola, Naruto bajó su cuerpo, gimiendo cuando su polla dura como una piedra perforó su abusado ano, deslizándose con facilidad desde la mezcla de lubricante y la corrida de sakura hasta que estuvo sentado sobre el estomago de Sakura.

"¡Oh, mierda, Naruto-chan es tan caliente y apretada!" Sakura gimió con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tomando unos minutos para calmarse, Naruto levantó sus caderas hasta que solo la cabeza permaneció dentro de él, luego se dejó caer hacia abajo, provocando otro gemido de él. Su levantamiento y caída comenzaron lentamente al principio, pero cuando encontró un ritmo su culo comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, Sakura gimiendo mientras disfrutaba la sensación de Naruto empalarse repetidamente con su miembro.

"Se siente tan bien como lo había imaginado". Sakura gimió, agarrándose de la cintura de Naruto, usando su agarre para obligarlo a empalarse en su polla más duro y más rápido. Mientras ella repetidamente llenaba su abusado trasero, Naruto gimió, igualando rápidamente la velocidad deseada por su compañera y amor secreto e incluso yendo un poco más rápido y más fuerte por sí mismo.

"Creo que Naruko-chan está entrando en su nueva posición al tener un gallo en su culo", retirando una mano de su cintura y llevando la mano ahora liberada a su ingle, donde agarró su polla erecta con un par de dedos y pulgar y comenzó a acariciarla.

"Fuuuck" Naruto se quedó sin aliento, sorprendido por el repentino y agradable acariciar de su propia polla pequeña que se combinaba con el placer cuando la cabeza de la circunferencia mucho más masiva de Sakura golpeaba repetidamente su próstata. Después de unos pocos golpes más, Naruto llegó con un gemido bajo, disparando algunos tiros de su propia semilla acuosa al estómago de Sakura.

"Mira, Naruko-chan tuvo su primer orgasmo. ser follada por el culo se siente muy bien para él". Sakura dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura , apretando los dientes y empujando para encontrarse con Naruto cada vez que él se dejaba caer, conduciéndose aún más dentro de él, causando que sus ojos se salieran y gritaran de placer.

Sakura gruñó mientras dentraba en Naruto unas cuantas veces más antes de abrazarlo contra su ingle mientras venía con un gemido, llenando a la rubia por segunda vez esa noche. Cuando ella recibió gruesos tragos de semen en el culo de la rubia, los ojos de Naruto se desviaron hacia atrás y se desplomó hacia adelante con un gemido tartamudo, tendido contra el pecho de Sakura.

Sakura, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Naruto mientras su pene se deslizaba fuera de él, su semen fluyendo de su culo sin obstrucciones.

"Sakura acaricio a un naruto inconsciente.

Despues de ese encuentro naruto se despierta todas la noches con el cuerpo caliente y el ritmo acelerado y su ano palpitando y con la sensacion de estar humedo u liquido trasparente y pegajoso cubren sus muslos internos se frota los muslos enviando una corriente electrica a su ano que se contrae con fuerza y ese liquido viscoso salir de su ano despues ese dia su cuerpo lo sintio en llama y el chacra caliente del kyuby recorrer su cuerpo centrandose en su pecho y ano desde ese dia sus pechos estan muy sensibles e hinchados y su ano latir con frenesi su piel estaba muy sencible y su cadera las sentia mas anchas y su cintura estrecha

Le pregunto al kyubi y le dijo que estaba en celo por el kyubi dentro de el y que sus cambios fisicos se debian a que sus hormonas estaban alteradas y sus hormonas femeninas se habian disparado por esos los cambios y que los efectos no se hiban hasta que este con su pareja y la marque

Naruto se levanto y se fue a la cocina por agua solo estaba en boxers derrepente siente una repiracion calida en el lubulo de la oreja y cerro los ojos con fuerza un calorcito recorrio sus cuerpo haciendo temblar

Sakura: me estrañaste naru chan

Sakura beso su cuello mordisquiando y succionando su cuello su bulto se froto en el trasero de naruto

Naruto al sentir a sakura frotando su dura ereccion contra el comenzo a gemir


End file.
